Ears
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: A girl wakes up to her foster brother yelling at her, only to have him start gibbering like an idiot. 'Why' you ask, because she's...
1. Awaken to a Scream

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters. Please enjoy the story.

Ears

        "WAKE UP!" an older boy yelled at a younger girl.

          "Go away," the girl muttered sleepily.

          "No, get out of bed!"

          "Fine, fine, I'm coming," the girl yawned and stretched. The boy, not caring about her reply pulled the covers off of her head only to freeze having done what he wished to accomplish. "What's wrong with you?"

          "MOM!" the boy screamed in fear and ran away.

          "Shane! What are you babbling about?"

          "Look at her!" he points to the girl and his mother gasps. The girl turns and looks in a mirror and her eyes go wide with what looks like excitement.

          "I'm a hanyou!" the girl grins and dances happily around the room.

          "You are nothing!" the boy and mother yell simultaneously.

          "I'm like Inuyasha," the girl whispers to herself and grins as she walks back to her room.


	2. Standing Up for Yourself

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters.

"Your adopted sister WHAT?" one of Shane's friends gasped in shock.

          "She has ears! And claws! And her hair is silver! And her eyes are yellow!" Shane pours out all the juicy details.

          "So, she's more of a freak?"

          "I never was one," the girl interrupts their conversation, yawns and disappears.

          "SHE HAS FANGS!" Shane screeched.

          "Kirara is scarier now," one of Shane's friends squeaked.


	3. Realization

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters.

"I'll be able to run away now," Kirara smiled softly to herself. "I'll be able to protect myself. I don't care how I became a hanyou, I'm just glad to be one."

          "You're glad to be a hanyou?" a voice asked.

          "Yes, I feel safer," Kirara touched one of her ears gently.

          "Even if you're a freak now?" the voice was distinctly male.

          "I don't care; I've been called that most of my life. I've learned how to deal with it. Besides I have something my foster family doesn't, and I doubt it's something they gave to me," Kirara frowned and let her ears find the voice's owner. "You coming out of that tree now, or should I come up?"

          "Feh! Like you could actually find me," the boy replied confidently.

          "Tree behind me, half way up, a little to the right," Kirara responded.

          "Huh? Oh… I forgot you're a hanyou," the boy muttered in annoyance.

          "Well, can I at least see the face of the person I'm having a conversation with?"

          "No one's stopping you," the boy snorted.

          "Going up!" Kirara smirked. "Hi, I'm Kirara Taiji."

          "Feh, I'm Wren Inu."

          "Cool! I think my mom read way too much Inuyasha and she must have named me after her favorite character," Kirara laughed.

          "…Inuyasha…" Wren Inu glanced at the hanyou next to him.

          "Yeah! It's a story about a hanyou dog demon, which was stuck to this tree by a miko, who was tricked into doing it because she thought he was trying to steal the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. Then 50 years later, this miko in training comes from the future and frees the hanyou. Problem is that he thinks she's the miko who stuck him to the tree. Eventually this baba with an eye patch throws some rosary on the hanyou and the miko from the future tells him to osuwari or sit. The hanyou, who's called Inuyasha, gets mad at her and starts to call her a wench and a bitch… the list goes for a while until she says osuwari. The miko from the future tells Inuyasha that her name is Kagome, she happens to be the reincarnation of the miko that pinned Inuyasha to the tree. So when Kagome accidentally shatters the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha and Kagome are sent by the baba with the eye patch to find all the shards. Along the way they meet a cute little kitsune, Shippo, who is also very annoying, a perverted monk named Miroku, a demon exterminator called Sango, and her demon cat called Kirara. They set out to find the shards, but end up fighting Naraku, a really weird hanyou that dresses in a baboon coat, Koga, a demon who thinks Kagome is 'his woman', Naraku's lackeys, Sango's dead brother Kohaku, and Inuyasha's annoying half brother, a full demon named Sesshoumaru. Eventually I think they find all the shards, but I'm not sure, my foster mom threw away all my comics but one, I hid it from her. I really don't like her. Sometimes I pretend that she's Kikyo and I'm gonna make her pay for hurting Kagome and Inuyasha."

          "…"

          "Funny thing is that her first name is Kikyo, and her husbands name is Naraku…"

          "My dad and mom are named Inuyasha and Kagome," Wren Inu muttered loud enough for her to hear.

          "Really?"

          "Yeah, I have an Uncle Miroku and an Aunt Sango. My Aunt Sango has a brother named Kohaku, but they aren't really related to me. I also have an Uncle Koga and an Aunt Kagura; once again they aren't related to me. My only real uncle is my Uncle Sota."

          "Huh, that's interesting," Kirara frowned in thought. "I wonder… naw, that couldn't be right. I wish I could talk to my friend again."

          "What friend?" Wren Inu asked.

          "Some guy I met in the orphanage, he had red hair and green eyes…" Kirara's eyes widened, "His name was Shippo!"

          "What?" Wren Inu was getting more shocked by the moment.

          "I really hope that I'm not right. I'm not sure I want to be right," Kirara hid her face in her hands.

          "Kirara, is there anything that would disprove whatever you're thinking?" Wren Inu asked.

          "Yeah, but it'll only confirm Shippo, Kikyo, and Naraku," Kirara began to cry.

          "Oy! Don't cry, Kirara!" Wren Inu scooted closer to her; "Maybe it won't confirm what you're thinking!"

          "You think so?" Kirara asked softly, drying her tears on her sleeve.

          "We'll never know unless we check it out," Wren Inu sighed.

          "Okay," Kirara smiled at Wren Inu.

          "So, where is this comic you were talking about?"

          "In my school desk…" Kirara sniffed the air and began to panic.

          "What's wrong?" Wren Inu asked.

          "Shane's coming, this is not good," Kirara shuddered.

          "Hold on tight," Wren Inu picked up Kirara she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he ran into the building faster than a normal being.

          "Wren, thank you," Kirara bit her lip in embarrassment.

          "Let's get that comic," Wren smiled at her.

          "Okay," Kirara went to her desk and put her hand under it. She finally pulled it out and Wren Inu looked at the cover in surprise.

          "That's my mom and dad," Wren Inu swallowed hard.

          "Here's a picture of Sango and here's one of Miroku," Kirara had opened the comic book.

          "That's them, and that's my uncle that we never see!" Wren Inu pointed to a white haired female looking person.

          "Sesshoumaru!" Kirara's eyes widened.

          "There's my other aunt and uncle!" Wren pointed at Koga and Kagura.

          "Here's a picture of Sota, Kagome's younger brother…" Wren nodded. "Here's my friend, Shippo, only he looks younger here…"

          "Okay, do you think that, um…?"

          "I'm not sure, but it seems that I might have been a demon cat reborn as a hanyou," Kirara bit her lips in worry. "I'm sure only a few people know about this! I'm gonna find Shippo, wanna come?"

          "Why not, it was rather boring until I met you," Wren grinned wryly.

          "Even if it means skipping school and going to an orphanage?" Kirara raised an eyebrow.

          "As long as we don't have to stay there," Wren shrugged.


	4. The Scent

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters.

"I smell a demon…" a boy turned around quickly to find himself faced with two demons!

          "Shippo, is that you?" the female demon smiled in delight.

          "Um, do I know you?" Shippo frowned.

          "Ugh! My best friend doesn't recognize me as a hanyou!" Kirara through her hands up in the air.

          "Kirara, is that really you?" Shippo grinned.

          "Long time no see! Shippo, I want some answers and you'd better tell us before we go talk to Inuyasha," Kirara frowned.

          "What do you mean, Kirara?" Shippo asked in surprise.

          "Dammit Shippo! I wasn't a half demon until this morning!" Kirara exploded.

          "Okay… who's Inuyasha?"

          Wren threw the comic book at him in annoyance, "Inuyasha happens to be my dad."

          "Wow!" Shippo smiled.

          "Okay, all three of us better find your parent's and fast! Because my theory on all demons knowing just went down the drain!" Kirara grabbed Wren's hand tightly. She picked up the comic from Shippo, stuffed it into her pack, and grabbed Shippo's hand.

          "Okay, but my parents may not be home…" Wren swallowed hard.

          "I don't care! I think we deserve answers, don't you?" Kirara was very pale and to Wren it felt as if she was looking into his soul with her golden eyes.


	5. Back to the Well

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters.

"Wren! What's wrong? Why are you home early?" Kagome asked her son.

          "Hi mom," Wren gulped.

          "Mrs. Inu?" Kirara asked. The three of them were still holding hands.

          "Yes?"

          "Could we go inside and talk?" Kirara asked sincerely.

          "You're a hanyou!" Kagome gasped and immediately let them inside the house.

         "That's what we need to talk about," Kirara sighed heavily. "My name is Kirara Taiji, and I woke up like this, this morning. I decided that after meeting Wren, that I should go talk to a friend of mine from the orphanage. He's now a kitsune, I think. Did the Shippo on the other side of the well die?"

          "Shippo…" Kagome gasped and sat down in her chair.

          "I'm guessing that he did, and that Kirara, Sango's pet, was killed as well. I'm also going to assume that Shippo and Kirara were reincarnated, with the same names, but this could all be a big coincidence…" Kirara sighed heavily.

          "Go on…" Kagome urged.

          "It would also explain why the hell my foster parents are so mean to me. They happen to be named Kikyo and Naraku…" Kirara had just gotten out the last word when Inuyasha appeared.

          "Get away from my family!" the full youkai growled.

          "Don't touch her," Wren growled at his dad.

"I'm guessing you're Inuyasha Inu," Kirara smiled. "I'm Kirara Taiji, and I wasn't a hanyou until this morning. Oh, this is my friend Shippo Kitsune."

"Inuyasha, we haven't finished our discussion!" Miroku came out of a room. "What a beautiful girl! Will you…"

"HENTAI!" Kirara let go of Shippo's hand and hid behind Wren.

"She knew what you are Miroku," Inuyasha laughed.

"MIROKU! If you've groped another girl…" Sango growled. Kirara didn't know what came over her but she began to purr when Sango came over to her after hitting the priest. Sango stopped and looked down at Kirara. "My cat used to do that…"

"I'm Kirara Taiji, I think I might be your Kirara's reincarnation," Kirara saw Sango about to faint. "No! Please don't faint! I don't want the hoshi trying to grope me!"

"How did she know you were a hoshi?" Inuyasha blinked at Miroku.

"Kirara, shouldn't you get out that comic?" Wren asked.

"Okay, but if he (points to Inuyasha) tries to kill me because I tell him my foster parent's names… can your mom make him 'sit'?"

"Um… mom?" Wren looked at his mother hopefully.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha roared angrily.

"Osuwari!" Kagome replied. Osuwari equals Inuyasha with face in carpet. "Yes, but I hate doing it."

"Thank you Mrs. Inu," Kirara sighed and pulled out her comic. "You see, I'm an orphan, and so is Shippo. When this family adopted me, I had a whole series of these comics. They were my mothers, and she named me after Sango's demon cat, her favorite character. The people who adopted me are Naraku and Kikyo Onigumo…"

 Inuyasha tries to attack, "Osuwari!" Kagome saves the day!

"I hadn't gotten very far in the series, but I thought the names were a really big coincidence, at the time. But then they threw out all my Inuyasha comics! My mother's comics! I managed to save this one… but when I woke up this morning, I was a hanyou! I like it and all, but I still am curious about how this happened to me. So my foster brother hates me, and used to beat me up. Now I can protect myself. So at school, my foster brother and his jerk friends were talking about me again. I walked over to them because I'd heard them. I was on the other side of the school… but I'd heard them. So I told them that I never was or will be a freak. I go sit under a tree and hear this voice from above me. That's where Wren and I met, I told him about the comic. See that's Sango! That's the pervert! There's Inuyasha and Kagome! I hate it when they fight, but they really are in love with each other. Kagome's just jealous of Kikyo, and Inuyasha's jealous of Koga and this annoying guy named Hojo."

"Um… Kirara?" Shippo swallowed.

"I WAS NEVER JEALOUS OF THAT BAKA WOLF!"

"Actually, you were," Miroku replied.

"Miroku, you put your foot in your mouth way too much, even in the comic," Kirara sighed.

"HEY!"

"What really got my mind thinking was that my foster parent's look, exactly, like the two in the comic, only not so flat."

"So, who are we supposed to go talk to?" Inuyasha glared at the girl.

"Is the baba still alive?" Kirara asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah… how do you know?" Inuyasha frowned when the girl only held up the comic.

"The well works, right?" Kirara asked.

"Um…" Miroku swallowed.

"It's out in the back," Wren shrugged. He led Kirara and Shippo out to it.

"Well, no time like the present to try to go to the past!" Kirara gulped and jumped in.

Wren looked in, but she wasn't there! "KIRARA!" Wren screamed.

"Wren!" Kagome yelled and ran outside.

"I'm going after Kirara," Wren jumped in the well.

"Wait for me!" Shippo yelled and jumped in too.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped when he saw her climbing over the well's edge.

"They're only children, Inuyasha! They're all hanyous!" Kagome pleaded with her husband.

"Feh, we're going. Sango, Miroku, watch the house," Inuyasha sighed.


	6. Enter Uncle Sesshomaru & the Demon Hunte...

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters.

"Wren?" Kirara asked nervously when he appeared.

"Moron! You don't know what's on the other side…"

"Ow!" Shippo landed on his face.

"We better start climbing before your parent's come to find us," Kirara grasped Wren's hand tightly.

"OY! WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw their forms retreating over the top edge.

"Inuyasha! You're exactly like the comic portrays you! I can't believe that you were my favorite character!" Kirara growled in annoyance. "I have to agree with Kagome on her name for you! INUYASHA NO BAKA!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked worriedly at his wife.

"Sometimes it still fits, but not as often," Kagome hugged her husband tightly.

"Great, now that the pleasantries are over, let's find the baba," Inuyasha sighed in annoyance.

"Maybe I should use Koga's saying, but then I don't want to loose a friend," Kirara sighed.

"Kirara, are you okay?" Shippo asked concerned. "I haven't seen you this worried since the day you got…"

"Just nerves. I apologize, Mr. Inu, but if I was a cat demon I think my mouth was of better use then," Kirara sighed.

"Kirara, you don't need to apologize to my dad," Wren looked at his new friend worriedly. "It was either a tongue lashing from someone or an osuwari from my mom."

"Wren, I hate to say this, but even if your dad deserved it, I still have to apologize. It's the one thing I remember about my mom. She taught me to never go too long when an apology was needed."

"Your mom and my foster mom were friends, remember Kirara?" Shippo smiled. "They even watched all the televised episodes of Inuyasha together."

"And if you remember, they died together," Kirara's eyes began to water but she immediately wiped them away.

"Dad could you and mom, take Shippo over the hill for a minute or two?" Wren asked.

"We'll wait up ahead for you two," Inuyasha nodded. "Apology accepted." They walked away.

"Kirara, it's okay," Wren held her in his arms letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I hardly remember her, Wren," Kirara cried into his shirt.

"Shh, I understand, I never got to meet my grandparents, and my dad's mom died when he was really little," Wren tried to comfort her. "Can you stop crying now?"

"Yeah, thanks Wren," Kirara hugged him and smiled. "You and Shippo are the only friends I've ever had, not to mention the best."

"…" Wren blushed.

"We better hurry and catch up to the others!" Kirara grinned at him and took his hand. They both ran to catch up; surprisingly, they used their hanyou speed.

"Slow down! They aren't going to leave us behind!" Wren yelped.

"But this is fun!" Kirara laughed happily.

"Here they…" Inuyasha began laughing in the middle of his sentence.

"Inuyasha! Don't laugh at your son!" Kagome put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"I'm laughing at our future daughter in law," Inuyasha kissed his wife.

"OUR WHAT!" Kagome screeched.

"He's already started protecting her, you know it's only a matter of time," Inuyasha laughed.

"You guys did know that they heard that, right?" Shippo asked.

Kirara dropped Wren's hand and faced the adults, "We both heard everything you two said. And, you two don't get to decide on my future. I'm an orphan and I am entitled to advice, but I don't have to take it. You two aren't my parents, my mom is dead and my dad may as well be for all he cares! I HATE Naraku and Kikyo! I dislike Shane! I only have two people I can even call my friends and one of their parents is a really annoying…!" Kirara stopped herself just in time and stomped off in the direction they were heading in.

"An annoying what?" Inuyasha pressed.

"Husband of a very nice and sophisticated lady," Kirara smirked.

"What?" Inuyasha finally understood when he got to the village. "GIRL!" he growled.

"Ignoramus," Kirara played with her nails.

"I AM NOT! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Inuyasha growled.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome glared at her husband, "Leave her alone Inu-chan."

"Um, mom, dad, Kirara?" Wren choked out. "WHY ARE THEY LOOKING LIKE THEY'RE ABOUT TO KILL US?"

"RUN!" Kirara yelled. She ran straight into the forest, Inuyasha had Kagome on his back, and he was going in the same direction she was.

"Move it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shippo! Wren!" Kirara did a 180 and ran back to get her friends.

"Kirara!" Kagome yelled hopelessly.

Kirara landed between her friends and the mob, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! WE'VE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!"

"Get the youkai!"

"SHIT!" Kirara growled and attacked.

"AHH!" the mob charged.

"Kirara!" Wren yelled in distress, he jumped in to help her.

"Shippo! We could use some help now!" Wren yelled.

"KITSUNE-BI!"

"CLAWS OF BLOOD!"

"CLAWS OF BLOOD!"

"RUN AWAY!" the villagers too off in the other direction, not noticing that they were only wounded, and none had died.

"MOM! DAD!" Wren yelled.

"INUYASHA!" Kirara yelled.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled.

"Those names, how do you know those?" an ugly toad croaked.

"It's Jaken!" Kirara whispered to Wren. "Watch out for his staff, but he won't be a match for the three of us."

"Why watch the staff?" Wren asked.

"It throws fire," Kirara replied softly.

"I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"

"Shut up ya toad faced, wart headed, piece of dung," Kirara rolled her eyes.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Not quite right, moron!" Kirara smirked.

"Leave them alone, Jaken!" Inuyasha had finally returned.

"Well, fashionably late as usual, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru entered the picture.

"Fancy seeing you again, brother," Inuyasha growled.

"Why are you here?"

"My son and his friends left our home to see the baba," Inuyasha growled.

"You don't look that much like a girl," Kirara stated.

"…" Sesshoumaru gaped at the girl hanyou.

"The book makes you look way too girly."

"What book would that be?"

"If I show you… you have to promise not to fight or kill Inuyasha or any member of our group and you can't steal or ruin my book. Is it a deal?" Kirara asked.

"…Deal," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Here's you and Rin and Jaken, he needs to get hit more often," Kirara grinned when Sesshoumaru showed a surprise interest at the name.

"Inuyasha?"

"It's about the dead bitch, Inuyasha, Kagome, you, Rin, Jaken, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo," Kirara grinned. "Oh, I forgot about Naraku."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rin is one of my favorite characters!"

"My Rin?" Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Yes, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo, and Sango are my first favorites!" Kirara laughed, "You get included into that when you started to be nice to Rin! Then I think the way the series went is that you help Inuyasha fight Naraku… but since the Kikyo and Naraku I know, threw away my mom's comics… I only have one now."

"Kikyo and Naraku?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

"My foster parents, only they look exactly like Kikyo and Naraku from the comic. They even act like them!" Kirara's face was now a mask.

"Don't put on my face, girl, it doesn't suit you," Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Hey, if it's on my face, it's not yours," Kirara shrugged.

"…"

"Let's go see the baba!" Kirara laughed when she saw Sesshomaru's expression.

"Kirara," Wren sighed and laughed softly.

"What?" Kirara cocked her head in confusion.

"Never mind," Wren sighed.

"Okay, if it's important enough you'll tell me later," Kirara smiled happily and took off toward the village again.

"Um, Kirara," Shippo tapped her on the shoulder. "The villagers attacked us, remember?"

"Feh! Like that's a big deal!" Kirara waved her hand and motioned to Kagome.

"Huh? Why are you waving at me?" Kagome asked.

"Well, out of all of us, you are a human…."Kirara shrugged.

"I have just one question," Shippo piped up. "How did they know we were coming?"

"Taiji!" Kirara growled and turned to face many demon exterminators.

"Demons," the leader glared. "For terrorizing the village, you will die!"

"What the hell! Wait a damned minute! The villagers attacked us! We were defending ourselves!" Shippo shouted.

"Quiet demons! You have no rights!"

"Sango, do you wish to enlighten your brethren?" Miroku asked.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Sango charged in to stand between the hunters and her friends. "I AM TAIJI! THESE DEMONS WOULD HURT NONE! UNLESS PROVOKED!"

"Um, we were just here to see if I was a reincarnation of Sango-sama's pet demon cat," Kirara swallowed hard when the hunters came closer.

"If you attack you will be attacking one of your own, two innocent hanyous, four demons, a human child, a miko, and a monk!" Sango growled.

"MIKO! MONK!" the Taiji begged forgiveness and fled.

"Sango!" Kirara hugged the taiji happily.

"Kirara, are you guys okay?" Sango asked worriedly.

"We're okay. That was awesome!" Shippo cheered.

"Can we try to go see the baba now?" Wren sighed.

"Wren?" Kirara looked very concerned at her friend.

"Keh!" Wren Inu snorted.

"Let's try again," Kagome announced.


	7. The Horror of Tea!

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters.

"Which hut is the baba's?" Wren asked.

"This one," Inuyasha growled and yelled. "BABA! We need to talk!"

"Oh Inuyasha! Honestly!" Kagome frowned.

"Kagome-sama? Inuyasha?" an old woman came out of the hut.

"Kaede baba!" Kirara exclaimed excitedly.

"What did this child call me?" Kaede was surprised.

"HI! I'm Kirara Taiji! Am I a reincarnation of Sango-sama's demon cat?"

"What?" Kaede blinked in confusion.

"Just answer so we can go home," Inuyasha growled.

"Can you tell me if I'm the reincarnation of Sango's pet cat demon?" Kirara pouted.

"Mm…" Kaede sighed and looked into the girl's eyes. "You are a reincarnation…"

"…"

"This is how we will tell," Kaede smiled and held a cup of tea in front of her.

"Oh! Thank you!" Kirara took the cup of tea and sniffed it first. "Um, Kaede baba… this may not be a good thing to give me…" Kirara's hands trembled.

"Drink it," Kaede growled.

"Bad idea…" Kirara tried to warn Kaede baba. Kaede tried to force her to drink it.

"Leave Kirara alone!" Wren pulled Kirara away from the baba, and smelled the tea. "CATNIP!"

"As I said before, 'BAD IDEA'!" Kirara shivered in Wren's arms.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Shippo asked.

"Catnip makes me hyper active…" Kirara swallowing hard thrust her head into Wren's shirt.

"It's official, she's Kirara's reincarnation."

"Okay…" Kirara shivered and clung tightly to Wren.

"Kirara, it's okay, I won't let her make you drink the tea," Wren tried to soothe her.

"Kikyo will beat me if I get catnip," Kirara shuddered.

"KIKYOU!" Kaede gaped.

"She won't beat you again, Kirara! Miroku and I will adopt you!" Sango hugged both Kirara and Wren.

"We'll adopt Shippo too!" Miroku swallowed nervously.

"Any way to tell if he's Shippo's reincarnation?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Tea?"

"EPP!" Kirara's grip tightened even further.

"Kirara, I'm not going to let her give you any tea. I promise!" Wren soothed. "But I need you to not squeeze me so much!" Wren looked down and was surprised when he saw her crying, but she had loosened her grip quite a bit.

"Kirara, are you okay?" Shippo tapped her shoulder lightly.

"…"

"You're crying!" Shippo panicked. "I'll make you laugh!"

"Shippo?" Wren blinked in confusion.

"TADA!" Shippo had turned into a pink bubble. Kirara began giggling.

"He's not a reincarnation, he's Shippo!" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome-mama, I'm not a reincarnation," Shippo laughed. "On the day we were fighting Naraku, Kirara was trying to protect me, but she was fatally wounded, and I fell off of her and into the well."

"I think you'd better adopt him, Kagome," Miroku gasped.

"Yeah! I get a brother!" Wren smiled.

"Wren, can we go back to your house now?" Kirara radiated fear.

"What's wrong?" Wren asked.

"I don't wanna see the 'wimpy wolf' or anyone else from the comic!" Kirara replied nervously.

"Who's the 'wimpy wolf'?" Wren asked his dad.

"Koga," Inuyasha scowled.

"Why don't we go see him?" Kagome smiled.

"NO!" Kirara, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo yelled.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Koga may still want you to be his mate…" Inuyasha growled.

"He might even try to kill Inuyasha and Wren to get you!" Kirara let Wren rest his chin on her head.

"Kirara and dad have a good point," Wren pointed out.

"Koga would never do…" Kagome began.

"He always tried to kill Inuyasha before!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I just thought they were play fighting," Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Kagome no baka," Inuyasha muttered as he picked up his wife, and ran towards the well.

"Dad! Wait up!" Wren yelled as he took off, still holding onto Kirara. Everyone ran after them.

"Wren, remind me never to come back here, to see Kaede," Kirara swallowed.

"Don't worry about it; I said I'd protect you!" Wren growled in annoyance.

"Thank you," Kirara sighed contently and fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Grips & a Death Threat

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters.

"Kirara? Kirara? Wake up," Wren tried to wake his friend up, but she was fast asleep.

"What's wrong, Wren?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kirara won't wake up!" Wren frowned. "She isn't letting go either!"

"Feh, she must trust you, to fall asleep in your arms. But she must be tired from today. We'll get Sango to move her in the morning if she's still attached to you," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Wren groaned.

"Sango and Miroku are in your room, so you three can sleep on the sofa," Kagome smiled.

"Three?" Wren blinked in confusion.

"Sorry Inuyasha-papa, but I've got to go back to the orphanage. I'll be in enough trouble as it is. I'll come by when I can." Shippo waited until Inuyasha and Kagome had left the room, then he growled at Wren, "You harm her and I'll find a fate worse than death for you."

"…" Wren was shocked. Shippo took off into the night.


	9. Waking Up & a Kitsune's Kiss

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters.

Kirara yawned sleepily and stretched a little. She turned her head slightly and found herself staring at a sleeping Wren. She was a bit surprised when she tried to move and he pulled her closer. She sighed softly and looked around the room. This was Inuyasha's house, Wren's home. Kirara sighed happily and placed her head on Wren's chest, where she listened to his heartbeat.

"Morning," Kagome smiled slightly.

"Um, Kagome, why isn't he letting me go?" Kirara asked.

"I really don't know," Kagome shrugged. "You did the same to him last night."

"I did?" Kirara was surprised.

"Don't worry about it, he seems to be returning the favor," Kagome chuckled.

"Okay, what time does he normally wake up?" Kirara sighed.

"He'll sleep till ten, if you let him," Kagome giggled.

"Normally you could say the same for me," Kirara chuckled. "Only Kikyo sends Shane and he makes me get up and make breakfast," Kirara began to feel cold. Unconsciously, Wren pulled her closer to him.

"Inuyasha is the only one who can ever wake him up," Kagome giggled again.

"And how long before the 'osuwari-boy' wakes up?"

"I am up," Inuyasha growled.

"Hey, I could have said the wimpy wolf's word for you."

"In that case I'll let it go, but please stop trying to annoy me."

"Actually, I wasn't trying to. I was trying to make Kagome laugh instead of giggle."

"And you didn't know I was up?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not exactly what you would call 'hearing trained', I'm not that good yet," Kirara replied.

"Okay, see you at ten," Inuyasha chuckled and made Kagome leave the room with him.

"Wren, come on, your parents are gonna get a freaking camera and take pictures of you while you sleep!" Kirara tried to wake her friend up. "Naraku's come with Kikyo and they want to kill your mom and dad! Um, Shippo's gonna kiss you!"

"Ah!" Wren woke up and would have sent Kirara to the floor if he hadn't had such a good hold on her. "SHIPPO'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Wren, Shippo isn't even here," Kirara sighed in annoyance and her ears drooped.

"Then why did you say he was gonna kill me?" Wren gulped nervously.

"I didn't, I said he was gonna 'kiss' you," Kirara snickered.

"Huh?" Wren was stupefied.

"I was trying to wake you up," Kirara bit her lip, embarrassed.

"Why?" Wren asked.

"I woke up, it's eight o'clock, and I need to use the restroom," Kirara blushed and turned her head away.

"And why couldn't you just go?"

"Because you wouldn't let me off of your lap!" Kirara growled.

"…" Wren let go of her, and all he saw was a blur running to the bathroom.

"Wren, you returned the favor she did for you last night," Inuyasha chuckled.

"What?" Wren blinked. "I didn't let go?"

"No, you didn't. She would have been stuck on you for another hour if she hadn't woken you up," Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong with me?" Wren groaned, very embarrassed.

"I'd say you thought I was a teddy bear," Kirara sighed and patted her friend on the back. "At least you didn't let the monk get anywhere near me."

"WHAT!" Wren blinked in confusion.

"And we got out of there before meeting Koga…" Kirara smiled, "That's two plusses for you!"

"Plusses?" Miroku came down the stair on Sango's heals.

"Miroku no baka," Kirara stated.

"MIROKU NO BAKA HENTAI!" Sango yelled as her husband groped her.

"I think you'd better run," Kirara told Miroku, as she sat down in Wren's lap. Wren blushed when she turned her face toward him, "Sorry, but this seems to be the safest place to be in this type of a situation."

"…"

"Um, are you okay?" Kirara flattened her ears.

"I'm fine," Wren's ears twitched and then flattened his ears because of the yelling.


	10. Enraged Monk

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters.

"Inu, we have to call her guardians," Kagome glared at her husband.

"No way are you talking to that jerk or his bitch!" Inuyasha growled.

"Um, excuse me," Kirara tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Why couldn't Sango say that I was attacked by a gang or something, she found me, saved me, and wants to adopt me?"

"What?" Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Listen, I know it would be really bad for Inuyasha and you, especially if they are the reincarnations of you know who…" Kirara sighed. "Besides, it's actually mostly true, if you think about it!"

"Sango did save us from the taiji…" Wren pointed out.

"Right; and she would like to adopt me!" Kirara giggled as Wren's parents sighed and Inuyasha went to go find Sango.

"SHE WHAT!" Sango yelped.

"SANGO ISN'T GOING NEAR THOSE TWO!" Miroku growled.


	11. Risky Meetings

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters.

"Sango, be careful, I can't believe I'm letting you do this alone!" Miroku pouted.

"Miroku, we'll be fine, besides, if we need help… Shippo can pose as my son…"

"Just be careful!"

"I promise, we'll be careful," Sango kissed Miroku. It began to rain as they got in the car.

"Kirara, are you sure about…?"  Sango asked.

"It's better you and Shippo than Miroku, Wren, or Inuyasha…" Kirara swallowed. "I really don't want them to hurt you… I know about Kohaku…"

"Kirara…" Sango had tears in her eyes.

"This is it," Kirara sighed.

They pulled up in the driveway, got out of the car, and rang the doorbell.  "I GOT IT!"

"Shane…" Kirara scowled.

"MOM! THE FREAK IS BACK! AND SOME LADY IS WITH HER!"

"Shane! Don't yell! And invite the lady in!" Kikyo growled.

"May I please speak to your mother?" Sango asked Shane.

"Please come in and sit down," Shane stiffened.

"Kirara! You had us worried sick!" Kikyo glared. "I suppose we have you to thank for her safe return!"

"I found her getting attacked by a gang," Sango huffed in annoyance. "I saved her, but it was dark and she was unconscious until this morning."

"Oh! Thank you so much for bringing her back!"

Sango flinched at the sweetness laced into Kayo's acting voice. "I came here also because my husband and I have no children of our own, and this girl needs to learn respect, and my husband is a priest. I would like to adopt the girl. We have reached an agreement with the adoption agency."

"Oh?" Kikyo smiled evilly. "Pack your bags, Kirara, you're moving in with the… I didn't get your name?"

"Hoshi, Sango Hoshi," Sango replied.

"The Hoshi's," Kikyo smirked and Kirara went and grabbed her bags, and she even managed to find a necklace with a big pink jewel on it.

"Shi…" Kirara quickly pushed it into her bag with her other meager belongings.

"Bye! Have a nice life!" Kikyo pushed them out the door.

"Um, that was weird…" Shippo commented as they got into the car.  
          "Yeah, but now we can say we have her legally, and Kagome can say the same of you," Sango sighed in relief.

"Yeah, thanks mom," Kirara smiled. "I like that… mom."


	12. Surprise Ending

I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi-sama's characters.

"Kirara!" Wren pulled her into huge hug!

"Wren?" Kirara gasped.

"I was so worried something was going to go wrong!"

"It's okay; I now have a mom and a dad!" Kirara grabbed Wren's hands and danced around happily.

"Kirara, what's that in your bag?" Kagome asked nervously.

"I think it might be the Shikon no tama, but I had to put it at the bottom so Kikyo didn't see it."

"SHIKON NO TAMA!" everyone stopped and froze in shock.

"It was really weird, but when I picked it up I almost said the name of it, but Kikyo was downstairs… I really don't want her to remember her past!" Kirara pulled the Shikon no Tama out of her bag and gave it to Kagome. "Now it's right where it belongs!"

"Um, Kirara, how did you get this?"

"I think it was in my birth mother's things," Kirara shrugged.

To be continued… if enough people liked this.


	13. READ

Hi everybody! Thanks to those five people who reviewed!

Ember 16: (You're getting your wish!)

tiggermoogle: (Thanks for reading!)

emerald dragon hanyou: (I love your name!)

IrisHigure: (Glad you like my idea!)

AKayLi: (I think it'll be Wren and Kirara, but I might change my mind.)

Anyways, it may take a while for me to get up the new story because unlike Ears and all my other stories, it's not written, yet. So, just keep watching for it! I'll make sure to try and post what it is in this story! Later, and thank you so much for the compliments!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	14. My Silent Revenge

This isn't exactly an update, but I am not pleased with a particular reviewer.

This reviewer has threatened to flame me, and I'd like everyone to pay attention to what I am about to write!

I AM SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING FOR MIDTERMS!

If you flame me, you will not! I REPEAT, 'NOT' get an update for a very long time on this story, if at all!

I will allow only signed reviews, if this persists.

Just so you know, I really don't wish to do this because I value the other reviews opinions.

You know who you are.

I'll write a little bit for you dearie and this really will be…

My Silent Revenge!

As **_Black_** hearted as a pirate

Storms wear a tint of **_Rose_**

As the flames bring the ship down

The fortune sinks, in an under tow

Two cry against the sky

One saying hello

One says goodbye

Two souls ripped apart

If the storm continues the way it will

Destruction will fall on those of good will


	15. Teaser to Sequel

_In the last chapter of 'Ears' Kirara handed Kagome the_

_Shikon no Tama,_

_but what will happen now that it has returned?_

"So, I guess the real question is where your mother got it from," Miroku sighs sadly.

"You do realize that Sango is my mom, and you're my dad?" Kirara smirks as Miroku pales.

"Momma! Can we go to the beach?" Shippo hugs Kagome.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Shippo!" Kagome smiles cheerfully, "Kirara, since you found the jewel, I'm putting it in your keeping."

"MY KEEPING?" Kirara gasps in horror as Kagome places the jewel in the young hanyou's palm. Kirara is frozen in thought, while everyone around her moves to get ready for their trip to the beach.

"Kirara, are you okay?" Miroku places his hand on his new daughter's shoulder.

"Dad…" Kirara turns to face him and hugs him tightly.

"Let's go!" Kagome smiles happily as she drags Inuyasha, Wren, and Shippo out the door.

"Kirara, would you like to go with them?" Sango asks quietly.

"Mom, can you two come with me?"

"I'm sorry honey, we have work today," Miroku sighs sorrowfully.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then," Kirara hugs both her new parents.


	16. Hello Again!

Hey everyone!

**The sequel to "Ears" is up!**

It's called **"Return of the Shikon!"**

It's **_not complete_** and may take a while, but I finally got a start on it!

Don't expect too much because I have to take my **midterms this week** and I'm going to be cramming.

I just bought my first Evanescence CD!

So maybe I'll add some poetry and stuff to the fic.

Hey, what did you guys think about my poem for that flamer?

Was it any good?

If it was, I'll try to do one for the story, but I'm going to warn you my poetry has a tendency to be dark.

Later!

Snowfire the Kitsune


End file.
